explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Second Chances
' |image= |series= |production=40276-250 |producer(s)= |story=Michael Medlock |script=René Echevarria |director=LeVar Burton |imdbref=http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0708771 |guests=Mae Jemison as Lt. Palmer |previous_production= |next_production=Timescape |episode=TNG S06E24 |airdate=24 May 1993 |previous_release= |next_release=Timescape |story_date(s)=46915.2 |previous_story= |next_story=Timescape }} =Summary= The U.S.S. Enterprise returns to the planet Nervala IV to retrieve data left behind by Starfleet researchers when they were forced to evacuate eight years ago. It has taken this long for a transport window to open in the planet's distortion field, finally allowing a brief attempt for people to beam down. Riker led the evacuation operation while a lieutenant on the U.S.S. Potemkin, and returns to oversee the retrieval. However, when he beams down to the surface, he is met with an unexpected surprise — a man who appears to be his identical twin. Both Rikers claim they led the evacuation eight years ago, but while the Enterprise's Riker says he was transported back safely, Lieutenant Riker claims his transport failed, and the planet's distortion field kept him on the surface. Lieutenant Riker beams up to the Enterprise, and Beverly pronounces the two men genetically indistinguishable. Geordi then fills them in on the reason for the unusual situation - a second containment beam was initiated to get Riker transported through the distortion field, but that beam reflected back to the surface, materializing another Riker. From that moment on, two different Will Rikers — both very real — lived two separate lives. Lieutenant Riker is ready to pick up his life where he left off — in the middle of a romance with Troi. But Troi's broken relationship with Commander Riker, who returned only to choose career over love, forced her to move on with her life. Lieutenant Riker is disappointed, but not ready to give up. Later, he agrees to help the crew retrieve the data from the computer system on Nervala IV, but when they can't access the computer core, he and Commander Riker clash over possible options during the mission. Lieutenant Riker feels resentment when the superior-ranking double gives him a direct order. Back on the Enterprise, Lieutenant Riker romances Troi by leading her on a treasure hunt that brings them together in Ten-Forward. They talk, and Troi admits how disappointed she was when the love affair ended. Meanwhile, tension mounts between Riker and his double when Picard chooses the lieutenant's computer retrieval plan over that of the first officer. Later, with Beverly's encouragement, Troi gives in to her feelings for Lieutenant Riker, seeing his arrival as a second chance at their relationship. Soon afterward, she talks with Commander Riker, worried that her relationship with his double will upset him. He says he accepts their romance, but warns Troi to be careful. Whatever part of his personality drove them apart since his return from Nervala IV also exists within Lieutenant Riker, and she could end up being hurt again. Troi keeps this in mind when Lieutenant Riker returns with news he's been posted on the starship Gandhi. He asks Troi to accompany him on this exciting appointment, but Troi is unsure she can give up the life she has built without him. The two Rikers beam down to Nervala IV, entering the dangerous underground caverns to access the computer core directly. The scaffolding they attempt to cross collapses, but despite their differences, Commander Riker saves Lieutenant Riker from plunging to his death. Later, they return to the Enterprise to prepare for their rendezvous with the Gandhi. Lieutenant Riker approaches Troi for her answer, and she gently explains that she won't be coming with him — at least not yet. Commander Riker enters the lieutenant's quarters to see his double off, and gives him a memento of his past — the old trombone on which he first learned to play. Troi and the double reluctantly part, but Commander Riker promises to watch over her.http://www.startrek.com/database_article/second-chances#sthash.99E6pLHQ.dpuf =Errors and Explanations= Nit Central # Chris Thomas on Monday, January 03, 2000 - 10:05 am: Riker says here he wanted to make captain by the time he was 35 - so why does he keep turning down all those captaincies? Daria 'Ratbat' Sigma on Thursday, January 06, 2000 - 1:03 am: I think it might be that that was an ambition he once had, but doesn't anymore. Chris Thomas on Thursday, January 06, 2000 - 1:52 am: Riker still seems to be a man of action, so why does he want to play second fiddle to Picard - especially now in the movies. He's not getting any younger and remember, people like Shelby would happily take his place. Lea Frost on Friday, January 07, 2000 - 3:59 pm: Well, they offered him the Melbourne, and it got wiped out by the Borg. They apparently offered him the Voyager (according to Q's line in "Death Wish"), and it got sucked into the Delta Quadrant. They put him in command of the Enterprise-D, and it crashed. Either that, or he's holding out for the Enterprise, waiting for Picard to kick off... :-) Chris Thomas on Friday, January 07, 2000 - 6:47 pm: I wonder if the events that came to light in The Pegasus have hindered his chances somewhat now. Mark Swinton on Monday, January 24, 2000 - 5:35 pm: Maybe- or maybe he's just happy where he is... At our nearby cathedral (York Minster for those tourists among you who are planning to come here and want to see one of the glories of all England), the assistant organist, one John Scott Whitely, has been in that position since 1975! In other words, he's been there 25 years and not promoted to be Organist at another Cathedral. Considering the likes of other organists such as Martin Baker, who has been an assistant organist at Westminster Cathedral, St. Paul's Cathedral and since 1992 Westminster Abbey (all within the space of fifteen years!) it's clear that Mr. Whitely intends to remain second fiddle... er, organist... as long as he is able to play the instrument. The same could be said for Riker. Chris Thomas on Monday, January 24, 2000 - 11:36 pm: It just seems so odd, given they made Riker out to be so ambitious previously. Mark Swinton on Saturday, September 23, 2000 - 2:15 pm: Well, staying with the metaphor I previously raised, even without being Director of Music at York Minster, John Scott Whiteley faces many challenges. For instance, he's often called upon to play very difficult music for broadcasts, recordings and special services, whereas when you become Director of Music in an English cathedral nowadays, it seems that you get the primary task of conducting the choir, with playing the organ as a luxury extra (i.e. for special services or during choir vacations or in concerts or on recordings). Similarly, if Riker took a captaincy he would be in full command, answering to no-one on his own ship because he is responsible for the ship, but he would then be missing out on the various hands-on jobs (like crew evaluation and shuttle piloting) that he still gets to do as first officer. Chris Thomas on Saturday, September 23, 2000 - 10:21 pm: He doesn't seem to like crew evaluations in Tapestry... and he would still have to answer to Starfleet. # Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Tuesday, May 14, 2002 - 6:21 am: Why wasn't the allegedly valuable information transmitted up to the Potemkin eight years earlier? Can't they use some kind of mobile link to transmit this information? With all their sensors and transporters capable of locating things on the surface, why not just beam the computer core up to the ship? Any such link would be affected by the distortion field. # Do you think that Starfleet considers what Troi did with Lieutenant Riker to be 'counseling'? Yes - Providing emotional support is part of her job description. # Starfleet must be thrilled by this transporter discovery. Now they can make thousands of Data's and don't have to worry about figuring out how to rebuild him. No they can't - the duplication of Riker was only possible due to the unique circum stances of the event, which proved impossible to recreate. Category:Episodes Category:The Next Generation